Almost Lover
by Islea
Summary: La muerte te persigue, ante de que te llegue disfrutaras de todo lo que te rodea, disfrutaras del amor de un casi amante... Es un Kai/Hill y Ter/Candy /- suspendido por falta de inspiración
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1 NOTICIAS ****TRÁGICAS**

_Podrá nublarse el sol eternamente; _  
><em>Podrá secarse en un instante el mar; <em>  
><em>Podrá romperse el eje de la tierra <em>  
><em>Como un débil cristal. <em>  
><em>¡todo sucederá! Podrá la muerte <em>  
><em>Cubrirme con su fúnebre crespón; <em>  
><em>Pero jamás en mí podrá apagarse <em>  
><em>La llama de tu amor, papá...<em>

12 de Diciembre 1998 E.E.U.U.

_"El avión de la empresa Aeroline, ha confirmado que su vuelo 131 que se dirigía a Inglaterra, ha explotado en el aire cuando llevaba 30 minutos de haber despegado... se presume que no hay sobrevivientes, lamentablemente los pasajeros han muerto... la policía ha de..."_

Se dejo de escuchar, las noticias eran demasiado devastadoras, pero en especial para dos familias de las cuales los padres viajaban en eses avión.

**Familia 1**

Dos niños de 7 años mellizos esperaban noticia alguna de su padres y su abuelo, ellos eran una niña rubia de ojos verdes y con pecas y un niño de cabello dos tonos azul violeta y gris plata de ojos violeta, ya se habían enterado de avión explotado en el que su familia viajaba por unos negocios, miraban con ojos llorosos al hombre sentado detrás del escritorio hablando por teléfono para darles noticias... Veían su semblante sombrío y no les gusto en absoluto...

Con un suspiro colgó él teléfono, tenía buenas y malas noticias para esos niños que lo miraban impaciente con lagrimas saliendo, sus labios empezaron a abrirse para pronunciar las palabras... Sin embargo las puertas de la biblioteca, donde ellos se encontraban, fueron abiertas mostrando a un hombre de cabellera bicolor y ojos verdes, que con una sonrisa vio a sus dos hijos que llorosos salieron sonriendo a abrazar a su padre.

-Señor, me alegro que haya vuelto-

-Gracias, Boris por cuidarlos-

-Es mi trabajo señor- contesto- y lamento su perdida- Él solo asintió.

-Creí que no regresarías- sollozo la niña

-Creímos que estarías muerto- dijo en niño

-Kai, Candy- llamo su atención a sus hijos- no me paso nada hijos, estoy aquí con ustedes, no tome el avión pues su abuelo me lo ordeno.- hizo una pequeña pausa- pero el abuelo, si iba en el avión y lamentablemente ha muerto

No fue tan grande el dolor que sintieron con la mala noticia, ellos querían al abuelo, pero él nunca tenía tiempo para ellos y compartió pocas cosas. Pero era su abuelo Voltaire y lamentaban lo sucedido.

**Familia 2**

_"Se nos ha confirmado, que en el vuelo 131 rumbo a Inglaterra iban los Duque de Grandchester, la pareja de esposos, según nos informaron, iban de regreso a su hogar por asuntos de negocios, sus hijos aún están aquí en Los Ángeles, es devas..."_

-Lo siento chicos- dio su pésame un hombre rubio de 25 años, primo de la esposa del duque, a dos niños que abrazados lloraban la muerte de sus padres. Un niño de 8 años de cabellera castaña y ojos azules y una niña de cabellera castaña y ojos cafés casi rubí de 5 años. Se acerco a ellos para abrazarlos, ahora, solo se tenían ellos tres, y con sus 25 años sería su tutor y sabía que cuando crecieran tendrían muchas responsabilidades y que uno de ellos heredaría el ducado.

-Albert- llamo el niño, abrazando fuerte a su hermana- ¿quien se encargara de nosotros?- le dolía saber que ya no tenía padres

-Estamos solos- sollozo la niña. Se le partió el alma ver el dolor en los niños

-No estarán solos nunca- les dijo- Yo, los cuidare, seré como su segundo padre.- a él también le dolía haber perdido a su prima que era el único pariente que le quedaba, pero ahora tenía a dos que debía cuidar y había prometido una vez que si algo les sucedía a ellos, el los cuidaría como ellos lo hubieran querido- Terry, Hiromi, los cuidare siempre- Volvieron a abrazarse los tres, llorando.

A Hiromi empezó a faltarle el aire, empezó a preocuparles, Albert fue corriendo a traer su medicamento, mientras Terry se quedo con ella recostándola en su regazo y tomándole la mano para que supiera que no estaba sola y nunca lo estaría.


	2. Chapter 2

24 Diciembre 1998... 12 días después

Las fiestas ya estaban a pocas horas, las personas hacían compras de última hora, a excepción de un grupo de personas que visitaban a su parientes que se habían ido, el cementerio estaba vacio...

_"Voltaire Hiwatari 1948-1998" _decía una lapida. Sus nietos e hijo visitaban su panteón, con tristeza, fue una muerte trágica, pero solo Dios sabía porque se lo había llevado.

-Adiós, abuelo- dijo Candy, poniéndole rosas blancas- a pesar de que compartimos poco, te extrañare

-Adiós, abuelo- repitió Kai

-Papá- hablo Susumo- si no hubieras ordenado que me quedara, yo también hubiera muerto. Gracias por salvarme, te quiero- Quedaron en silencio por su memoria

A 15 mts de ahí, estaban 2 lapidas a las cuales lloraban amargamente

_"Duque Richard Grandchester 1968-1998"_

"_Eleonor Beaker de Grandchester 1972-1998"_

Albert lamentaba no haber podido enterrar los cuerpos de su prima y esposo. Miro a sus sobrinos, Terry tenía la mirada perdida llena de tristeza y Hiromi arrodillada adornaba la tumba de sus padres con flores negras, que les costo conseguir, pero todo por la pequeña de la familia.

Hiromi cantaba bajo, para ellos fue un esfuerzo escucharla entre sus palabras entrecortadas y sus sollozos, pero entendieron, era la letra de una de las canciones que su mamá le cantaba, llego a ellos tan adentro que derramaron algunas lagrimas.

Albert noto que ya llevaban más de una hora ahí y el viento les golpeaba fuerte, Hiromi apenas se había recuperado, no quería que se agravara.

-Es hora de irnos- les informo, Terry asintió miro las lapidas despidiéndose de ellos.

_"Me duele el corazón saber que ya no los volveré a ver. Que no veré tu sonrisa mamá, que no escuchare tus sermones papá, que nos dabas cuando con Romi hacíamos travesuras. Pero se que desde el cielo nos cuidan" _su despedida fue en silencio.

Romi se limpio las lagrimas del rostro, para ella una niña de 5 años, no le gustaba la ida de sus padres. Lo creía como un castigo, pero ella se había portado bien, si era por el problema de su salud pues ella haría lo posible para no volverse a enfermar, sin embargo era tan doloroso saber que ni con esas promesas ellos volverían.

Albert imagino lo triste que sería la navidad, sacudio su cabeza, ahora no era momento de imaginarselo.

-Vamos, Romi- ella se levanto, sacudio su vestido negro y tomo la mano de Albert y Terry la otra mano, con un suspiro los tres se alejaron de ahí.

Candy, Kai y Susumo, se despidieron de su abuelo y padre, caminando hacía el auto, Kai se dio cuenta de 3 personas que también se alejaban.

Hiromi volteo y se encontró con los Hiwatari, los dos niños de la mano de su papá, tal vez tenían la misma edad que su hermano.

Vio a la niña castaña que se le veía ojeras, cerca de su auto los esperaba su madre, hermosa mujer. Terry de reojo los miraba, eran una familia, se le encogió el corazón y ya no siguió viendo. Terry decidió que no volvería a llorar que sería fuerte por su hermana.

Candy antes de subir al auto, visualizo a los hermanos Grandchester, le pareció lindo el niño castaño que estaba por subir al auto. Terry volteo a verla pero su mirada era sería la de un adulto mayor no la de un niño. Subieron al auto se marcharon rápido, sería una noche muy larga.

12 de Diciembre 1999... 1 año después

Un año se cumplía de aquel fatídico accidente, ahí volvían a encontrarse con las tumbas de sus seres queridos.

Candy y Kai, estaban acompañados por su madre y Boris, que los esperaba a la par del auto.

-Un año abuelo- murmuro Candy- no te dejaremos de visitar- puso un ramo de rosas blancas frente a su lapida. Miro a su hermano para saber si diría algo...

-Te visitaremos el otro año- rodó los ojos, su hermano si que expresaba mucho, tenía el carácter parecido a Voltaire y Susumo .

Kai se dio cuenta de que a unos metros de ellos, estaban otra pareja de niños y atrás de ellos un hombre rubio e imágenes del año pasado pasaron por sus ojos, eran los mismos que vio por primera vez tiempo atras, capto como se abrazaban

Candy siguió la mirada de su hermano mellizo, ahí estaba el castaño que vio un año atrás, frente a dos lapidas y como dejaban flores negras. No sabía que existían de ese tipo de color.

Los 2 hermanos Hiwatari no dejaron de veer a los hermanos Grandchester, no tenían la menor idea de porque los seguían observando.

Ya se iban, Romi fue sostenida por su hermano y termino siendo cargada por Albert, por un instante vieron su rostro, el cual estaba palido más de lo normal, demacrada y con ojeras, se notaba debil.

12 de Diciembre 2003... 5 años después

5 años y ninguna familia dejaba de visitar el cementerio, solamente se diferenciaban en algo, Los Hiwatari ibaan de día y los Grandchester antes del amanecer, sin embargo hoy era la excepción.

-Terry, ya tengo 10 años, no necesitas llevarme en tu espalda

-No importa, eres mi hermana menor

-¿Y?- su hermano era un poco más alto que ella ya tenía 13 años- sabes que mi salud esta muy bien.

-No importa- volvió a decirle, su hermano era serio cuando quería- Albert, nos vendrá a recoger.

Derrotada se dejo llevar, hasta las tumbas de sus padres.

Kai y Candy, con sus 12 años visitaban a su abuelo y a su madre, la cual hacía dos años falleció, fue más dolorosa su perdida que la de Voltaire, fue la última vez que Kai lloro, jurando que nunca más derramaría más lagrimas, estaba enojado con Dios por habérsela llevado. Candy hacía lo posible para que su hermano no fuera tan frío, más se dio cuenta de que solo con ella era agradable y platicador, con los demás era un gruñón, frío sin corazón que daba miradas asesinas.

Susumo no iba con ellos, había sido un golpe devastador la perdida de su amada esposa, se centro en el trabajo para mitigar su dolor. Boris, que llevaba trabajando años para la familia, comprendió, pero sabía que su jefe no hacóa lo correcto.

_"Esta abandonando a sus hijos, no deje que se sientan solos. Juntos como familia lo superaran y seguirán adelante"_

Quizás sus palabras estuvieran en lo cierto, cancelo todas sus reuniones y fue a donde se encontraban sus hijos.

-¿Kai?- Candy le llamo- ¿crees que papá venga?

No le gustaba que su hermana se entristeciera y preocupara, entrelazo sus manos, a veces no hacía falta las palabras solo con un gesto como el de ahora era suficiente. Candy sonrío, entendía que su hermano siempre estaría con ella. Escucharon pequeñas risas, voltearon al lugar donde venían.

Hiromi, daba vueltas, mientras Terry la veía sonriendo, le gustaba que su hermana aún conservara su niñez. Cuando paro de dar vueltas se mareo y cayo sentada.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si- dijo sonriendo- solo que todo se menea aún- Terry se río, eran divertidas sus acciones.

Albert llego a recogerlos, bajo y camino para juntarse los tres. Tenía una noticia que decirles.

Regresarían a su país... Inglaterra.


	3. Chapter 3

2005 Colegio Real San Pablo 30 Octubre...

El sol alumbraba el colegio y a su colina de verde césped al igual que a un adolescente de cabellera castaña que simultáneamente se daba pequeños golpes en la cabeza en un árbol, se sentía tan mal, había fallado y no se lo perdonaba.

Escucharon sus golpes suaves y quejidos, creyeron que alguien estaba lastimado, apresuraron el paso hasta llegar a la cima de la colina, encontrándose con el castaño que parecía quería arrancarse los cabellos, le preocupo y se animo a preguntar que sucedía:

-¿Estas bien?- tal vez no fue buena pregunta, pero volvió a intentarlo -¿Te encuentras bien?

La voz femenina, lo saco de sus arranques de locura, vislumbro a una adolescente rubia y pecosa. Farfullando le dio la espalda, sentándose en el césped, escucho sus pasos que se acercaron un poco más.

-Déjame en paz- no quería hablar con nadie.

-Lo siento- retrocedió ante su tono de voz. Se levanto, no debía de tratar mal a las personas por su error.- Disculpa- dijo- solamente no estoy en un buen momento - y con más rabia le dio un golpe al árbol raspándose los nudillos.

-Dios- atormentada tomo su mano- ¿que te pasa?

-Nada, nada-

-Pues nadie golpea un árbol por nada- le dijo revisando sus raspaduras, podría limpiarlas con algo pero ella no llevaba nada para eso. Viendo lo que ella hacía, saco su pañuelo de su pantalón y se lo dio para que lo vendara

-Gracias- pronuncio, cuando termino de amarrar su pañuelo

-Hablando te desahogas- le brindo una sonrisa- soy Candy

-Terry- se presento- un año más que tu

-¿Y?- le dijo- ni que nos fuéramos a casar. Pero eso no importa, anda habla yo te escucho.

-No deberías estar en la entrada es el quinto Domingo- día en que salían con su familia

-Mi padre no pudo venir, así que no salimos, bueno mi hermano se escapo junto con uno de sus amigos y ¿tu?

-Por una pelea estoy castigado- suspiro molesto de nuevo

-Por eso estas molesto- hizo conclusión

-En parte- le empezó a explicar-se suponía que hoy vendría mi hermana para que juntos celebráramos su cumpleaños, pero por el maldito castigo le informaron que no saldría y ella no viajo.

-Tú hermana entenderá, no se enojara contigo tal vez un poco, creo.

-No entiendes- se sentía mal- es la única familia que tengo, ella mi tío y yo. Es mi hermana menor y nunca había faltado para su cumpleaños.

-¿Has hablado con ella?- asintió- ¿que te dijo?

-Dijo que comprendía y que para la próxima sería y se río cuando le conté porque me castigaron

-Entonces no te atormente más, mejor piensa como recompensaras a tu hermana cuando la vuelvas a ver.

-Gracias- sonrío y observo sus pecas- señorita pecas

-Oye, deja mis pecas en paz- se molesto

-Mientras mas te enojas mas se te notan- al hablar con ella se sintió mejor.

-Pues que me importa, a mi me gustan qeu se noten más.

No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, nunca había conocido a alguien como ella, que a pesar de que no la conocía le pidió que hablara con él sobre sus problemas, ya le tenía más que confianza. Candy no pudo evitar reír con el, dándose cuenta de que no pasaría sola el domingo y que tendría un nuevo amigo.

12 de Diciembre 2008...

Diez años han transcurrido desde que sus padres habían fallecido iba a visitarlos, no quería estar antes del amanecer opto por sentir el sol y el viento, quería ver como el sol alumbraba las lapidas. Estaba sola, su hermano tenía algo importante que hacer, ya que con sus 18 años pronto heredaría el ducado y junto a su tío se preparaban para el día. Entonces ahí estaba ella, con su vestido de tirantes negro que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas, quería sentir el aire sin que nadie le pusiera restricciones. Se arrodillo frente a dos lapidas y empezo a hablarles:

-Hola papá, hola mamá- les sonrío- han pasado 10 largos años y aún siento que fue ayer cuando me entere de su muerte. Los extraño, me hacen falta- algunas lagrimas escaparon- también a mi hermano, tío Albert lo mando a estudiar a un internado por varios años y a mi me puso profesores, me cuidan y protegen demasiado-. Yo no quiero que ellos pan su vida cuidándome, quiero que vivan- sonrío al recordar las platicas con su hermano por teléfono- Saben, Terry esta enamorado, ha conocido a una chica que lo pone en su lugar, dice que es hermosa, rubia de ojos verdes y muy inteligente tiene pecas y se burla de ellas, pero dice que le gusta hacerla enojar porque alegrarla es muy divertido y siempre recibe un beso. Espero algún día conocerla... Quisiera tener la fuerza para ver coas nuevas.

Kai bajo del auto solo, ya que al parecer su hermana estaba con su novio, visitaba a su abuelo y también a su madre. El no hablaba, no sabía que decir sí que solo se quedo de pie frente a las lapidas, su hermana era la de las palabras, era la que hablaba por los dos. Pero no importaba si no fue con él, le importaba más su felicidad y eso era al parecer junto a Terruce Grandchester, le caía bien, no lo único que le pidió a él fue que no la hiciera sufrir. Volteando a su izquierda vio a una joven de cabello castaño que iba caminando alejándose de un grupo de lapidas, se acercaba a un árbol cuando se tambaleo hasta que cayo sentada

¿Que fue lo que lo motivo a ir? No lo sabía...

Corrió hacía ella para saber si estaba bien, se arrodillo quedando de frente y la vio. Una adolescente de unos 15 años, cabello castaño, ojos de un color rubí, un rostro frágil, labios delgados y tentadores y también pálida.

-¿Estas bien?- la pregunta sobraba, era obvio que no estaba bien. Se golpeo mentalmente.

-Si- su delicada voz llamo su atención- Gracias- se recargo en el tronco del árbol.

-Estas muy pálida- le dijo, sentándose a la par

-No me digas- dijo con sarcasmo- es normal.

-¿Anorexia?- para sus ojos tenía un hermosos cuerpo para su edad.

_"Mas complicado que eso" _ pensó- No- dijo- es porque no he desayunado, quise venir primero al cementerio.

-¿A quien vienes a visitar?-

-Mis padres- contesto con un tono triste, entonces recordó que estaba con un desconocido.

-Lo siento- preguntándose ¿porque hablaba con una desconocida?

Se quedaron en un silencio incomodo no sabían que más decir.

-¿Vienes todos los años?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo, riendo por el suceso.

Kai, no podía creer que el que nunca río con otra persona que no fuera su familia, ahora lo hacía. Además el tintineo de su sonrisa le parecía melodiosa.

-Vengo cada año a visitar a mi abuelo y a mi madre- dijo- soy Kai- se presento, pues a pesar de que se comportaba todo un frío de corazón su padre le había enseñado a ser amables con las mujeres.

-Mucho gusto- le contesto, arqueo una ceja pues esperaba a que ella le dijera su nombre más no lo hizo- Kai

-Igualmente ...- dejo puntos suspensivos para que dijera su nombre.

-No es necesario de que te diga mi nombre- le dijo- tratémonos como dos viejos amigos que no necesitan ser formales.

-¿porque?- pregunto

-Es más divertido así- volvió a sonreirle- ¿que tal un sobrenombre?

-Dora la exploradora- le dijo rápido ¿de donde había sacado ese nombre?

Ella río- Acaso eres su fan?- pregunto entre risas, el solo negó, nadie se había burlado así de él antes y no le importaba- Bueno- dijo ya un poco más calmada- Te parece... Barney- hizo una mueca de desagrado, todos sabían que ese dinosaurio morado era gay ( eso pienso yo)- Bob esponja- volvió a negarle.

-Bart Simpson -dijo autonombrandose

-Bien, Barto- frunció el ceño- es el apodo que se dio Bart. se lo dejo pasar.- Bien, entonces un gusto, Barto.

-Un gusto Dora la exploradora- se estrecharon la mano.

Pasaron una hora hablando de anécdotas que habían pasado, pero omitiendo cada uno cosas personales, como sus apellidos, de donde eran, sus familiares, donde estudiaban. Solamente de sus amigos y lugares no específicos. Aunque Kai se quedo asombrado cuando la castaña le dijo que ella no tenía amigos. Muy poco salía de su casa ya que tenía profesores particulares.

Los dos habían hablado más de lo normal, mas de lo que se comunicaban con otras personas y no se sentían raro, era cómodo como se encontraban, disfrutaban de sus compañías, pero nada es para siempre. Dos bocinazos los hicieron dejar su platica. La chica se levanto pues era a ella a quien iban a recoger, le dio una sonrisa pequeña, por dentro se sentía triste, sabía que no se volverían a ver y a ella le hubiera gustado ser su amiga, sin embargo sus circunstancias no la dejaban.

-Adiós, Barto- le tendió la mano.

-Adiós, Dora la exploradora- se la estrecho y al estar juntas sintieron como una corriente les pasaba por todo el cuerpo, los dos se quedaron asustados por esa sensación. Incómodos se soltaron, despidiéndose con la mano. Cada uno tomo una dirección. Aún así Kai logro escuchar el nombre de la joven:

-Hiromi, tenemos que irnos- le dijeron desde el auto

-De acuerdo tío- se subió y la vio alejarse.

Solo el destino sabía si se volverían a ver o no.


	4. Chapter 4

3 años después...

Hiromi observaba la gran vista que le daba el balcón, la noche empezaba a caer, el viento era calido y a ella le gustaba, ese mes, el mes de Julio no sabía porque pero le gustaba. Estaba sumamente feliz, quizás habían pasado horas más no las sintió, supo que ya caía la noche cuando vio la primera estrella aparecer, era hora de regresar adentro e ir a la gran recepción que acontecía en la mansión de los Grandchester. Un hombre de cabellos negros, alto de 35 años se acerco a cella con media sonrisa.

-Hiromi no debes estar mucho tiempo, con el viento de la noche

-No pasa nada, George- en ese momento vio en los ojos de George susto.

-Estas sangrando- Hiromi, llevo sus dedos a su nariz sintiendo un poco del liquido rojo- Toma- le dio su pañuelo.

-Descuida- le dijo- sabes que siempre vuelve.

-¿Quieres decirle a ti hermano?

-No- pidió- solo fue una gota, nada más- le resto importancia mostrandole una gran sonrisa-además hoy es un día importante y no quiero arruinarlo.

-Esta bien- dijo, sabía que era decisión de ella.

-Te imaginaste que algún día, Terry se fuera a casar- negó- yo creí que sería algún día no muy lejano, mas me di cuenta de que no fue así- empezaron a caminar- quien iba a pensar que con 21 años el Duque Terruce Grandchester se esta comprometiendo en estos momentos con Candice Hiwatari la hija de un Magnate ruso.

-Es como hacer una alianza entre Inglaterra y Rusia.

-Mi hermano es feliz, es lo importante.

-Debemos presentarnos en la fiesta, tu hermano quiere presentarte a su novia-prometida y que todos al fin te conozcan.

-Por fin- dijo sin muchos ánimos, sintiendo un pequeño mareo

Entraron al salón agradeciendo que no llamaron la atención de las personas, pero sí de algunos jóvenes.

Terry se sentía feliz, pronto se uniría a la mujer que amaba, después de saludar a algunas personas que no conocía, se dirigió hacía la familia de su novia quienes lo esperaban junto a su tío. Mientras buscaba a su hermana, hoy era el día en que se presentaba ante todos, ya que siempre estuvo oculta.

Kai sentía la contagiosa felicidad de su hermana, observo como interactuaban. Si, todo era genial, excepto el lado de ver tantos hombres y mujeres que aparentaban una vida social. El estuvo del lado de Terry cuando menciono una reunión familiar privada, pero claro su hermana, su padre y el tío de Terry no estuvieron de acuerdo.

-Mucha gente ¿eh?- le dijo Terry con una pequeña mueca que paso desapercibida para todo.

-Atestado- respondió

-Creo que la he visto- escucho a Albert, que miraba entre la gente, el rubio era una cabeza más alta- iré por ella- sin más se alejo de ellos.

-¿de quien habla, Albert?- pregunto Susumo, ganándole a su hijo.

Con una gran sonrisa Terry contesto; -Mi hermana.

Ellos ya habían escuchado los rumores, porque eran rumores que Terry tenía una hermana. Solamente que no la conocían, ni en fotos, ni el nombre se mantenía en clandestinidad. Y esperaban conocerla hoy. Lo que les cuasaba curiosidad era ¿porque se escondía? o ¿era muy fea? ¿era discapacitada? etc.

Algo sucedió al otro lado, en una esquina que armo un pequeño alboroto, Albert paro a medio camino, Terry tuvo un mal presentimiento. Después de 3 minutos el lugar se calmo, vieron a Albert cambiar de dirección.

-Ahora regreso- dijo Terry, soltándose de Candy.

-¿Adonde vas, pasa algo?- le pregunto, Terry parecía perdido en algún punto del salón.-¿Terry que te pasa?

-Eh... yo..- el necesitaba ir y saber si era o no lo que pensaba-necesito ir a ver algo-les dijo caminando deprisa.

-Eso fue raro- dijo Candy

-Si- apoyaron padre e hijo.

Kai se alejo de ellos, para ver otra cosa que no fuera gente elegante "importantes" más sabía que no conocía la casa de Terry, al ir alejándose tan solo un poco, vislumbro una puerta que llamo su atención, estaba medio abierta quizás eso aumento su curiosidad y lo que lo llevo a acercarse, escuchando voces que reconoció.

-Se suponía que había desaparecido- exclamo Terry

-Cálmate- pidió Albert- fue algo leve, sin importancia, sabes que siempre vuelve.

-Pero quisiera que no lo hiciera-

-Escucha Terry, cálmate. Si te escucha se pondrá triste y sera peor ya que se esforzó para presentarse, a pesar de que no quería, ante todos por ti.

-Lo se- susurro, pasando su mano sobre su cabello. - sera en otra ocasión, mi hermana es lo más importante para mi y mucho más que esos- señalo a los invitados.

-Bien, Terry,- apoyo su mano sobre el hombro de su sobrino- regresa ahí, tu prometida se ha de preguntar por tu falta. Yo me encargo de Romi

-De acuerdo.

Kai iba de regreso con su padre y hermana, prefirió no contarles nada de lo que escucho, pues no entendió bien del todo.

Terry regreso segundos después de Kai, debía disfrutar de la fiesta de su compromiso como le dijo su hermana, Romi.

Los días pasaron después de la fiesta de compromiso y a Terry no le gustaba el aspecto de su hermana, estaba pálida y tenía ojeras demasiado sombreadas. Después de hablar los 4, incluyendo a George, decidieron tomarse 3 meses de vacaciones en la villa que tenían en Escocia.

Hiromi entro a la habitación de su hermano quien hablaba por teléfono y paciente espero.

-De acuerdo, Adiós- corto la llamada, sentándose junto a su hermana

-Entonces, yo me voy mañana y tu dentro de 3 días-

-Aja- la abrazo por los hombros- nos veremos en poco días

-¿Y tu novia?

-Ella y su familia nos acompañaran también, así al fin se conozcan-

-¿Feliz?

-Si, pero no te preocupes ya que estaremos 3 meses juntos Romi. Ellos llegaran un mes después, así disfrutaremos el tiempo nosotros hasta que lleguen.

El aeropuerto de Escocia, esperaba el aterrizaje de sus aviones.

2 Jet´s aterrizaron uno detrás del otro, en uno bajo Kai Hiwatari solo, su hermana y padre llegarían después, cuando bajaba observo el otro jet del cual bajaban un hombre y al parecer una mujer que no vio bien.

Hiromi tomo de la mano a George se sentía cansada y no quería seguir caminando, George noto esto y la tomo en sus brazos cargándola hasta el auto.

La villa que tenían era hermosa y una señora con su hijo los esperaban, Hiromi estaba en verdad cansada que a pesar de no ser grosera murmuro muy bajo su saludo, ellos la comprendieron.

Kai entro en la casa donde algunos sirvientes lo saludaron, él y Boris fueron encaminados a sus respectivas habitaciones, arribaron a las 6 de la tarde y una hora más para llegar a la villa, salió al balcón donde el viento lo abordo dándole la bienvenida

Hiromi fue recibida por el viento fresco, le gustaba el lugar, donde ha pasado la mayoría de su vida ahí, le agradaba la naturaleza, el lago que no estaba muy lejos de ahí, la otra casa pequeña donde ella se iba a refugiar cuando todo empeoraba o quería estar sola. Lo que no le agradaba eran los vecinos Los Legan y los Granger. Que parecían saber cuando ella estaba sola paseando y la atosigaban de regalos tontos y siempre terminaban acosándola. Y aún pensando en ellos, observo la villa que estaba frente a la de ella, que lo único que los separaba eran, arboles y el lago. Había luz, cuando en mucho tiempo nunca hubo en la segunda planta solo en la primera quizás un día de estos conociera a las personas que vivían ahí y aunque quisiera hacer amistad no podía, ella no podía tener amigos, lo más cercano que tuvo a algo parecido fue el día que conoció a "Barto"

-Kai- murmuro nunca olvido su nombre.

Estornudo, solo le faltaba enfermarse, cuando alejo su vista del cielo se percato de una luz tenue lejana que se apago rápido. El juro haber visto una silueta más no supo si veía bien o no. Se encogió de hombros no era que le importaba.

Los días como este en los que se sentía aburrido y desolado eran cuando más recordaba aquella joven muchacha de cabello castaño y ojos hermosos, sin embargo cuando volvió al año siguiente esperaba verla más ella nunca llego ni en los últimos tres años.

-Dora la exploradora- el sobrenombre le causaba una sonrisa, ¡de donde se le había ocurrido eso?- Hiromi- susurro su nombre

* * *

><p>Los primeros capítulos eran como resúmenes pero ahora si empieza la historia. Gracias por sus reviews y por leerme. La verdad soy de pocas palabras. Así que hasta pronto<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

El tiempo que llevaba en la villa la paso encerrada no salía ni al jardín, no es que se haya enfermado, simplemente la mantuvo entretenida la lectura, había encontrado un libro que llamo su atención, no le preocupo a nadie, más eso no los detuvo a tener precauciones.

Al cabo de una semana salieron rumbo al pequeño aeropuerto, donde recogerían a su hermano. La felicidad la abrumaba, tendría un mes entero a su hermano y sin interrumpirlos. Era algo que extrañaba desde mucho tiempo, quizás desde que el fue llevado a ese internado.

La hora del camino, se le hizo corta. George se alegraba de verla tan feliz y no preocupada, la veía más animada y recuperada con algo de color en su piel.

Ya estaban en la pequeña autopista de ese pequeño aeropuerto, esperando que aterrizara la avioneta donde venía su hermano  
>Estas vacaciones era la mejor idea que había tenido Albert.<p>

La avioneta por fin aterrizo, salió del auto corriendo, Terry salió primero con una gran sonrisa, extrañaba tanto a su hermana. Sonrío más cuando ella se lanzo a sus brazos feliz.

-¿Yo no recibo una bienvenida?- pregunto Albert mostrando una falsa decepción.

-También me alegro de verte tío Albert- también lo abrazo.

-Yo igual, Romi.- al igual que su sobrino, llevaban un tiempo sin pasarla con ella, solos.

Los cuatro subieron al auto para ir a la villa donde los esperaban y también descansar.

30 minutos después de haberse ido, llego otro automóvil. En el cual iban dos hombres, llegando al mini aeropuerto. El vuelo en el cual venía su hermana y su padre, se había adelantado dos horas. Solo esperaba que no estuvieran antes que ellos.

Y no fue así, al cabo de 5 minutos la avioneta donde venían estaba a punto de aterrizar. Salió del auto para recibirlos.

Estaba feliz de ver a su hermano y no solo eso, sino también de poder ver a su novio, lo siento prometido. Se saludaron cortamente, él no era de los que se expresaba mucho. Susumo se alegraba de pasar una pequeña vacaciones con sus hijos, sin que el trabajo interrumpiera sus actividades. Además el mejor amigo de su hijo también se encontraba en una de las villas, así no estaría solo, y el, no importaba tanto, se relajaría y jugaría ajedrez o pocker con Boris.

Su rostro podía estar entumeciéndose y no le importaría, su sonrisa no se borraría. A la hora de irse a dormir, le costo trabajo hacerlo. Mientras le entraba sueño, se acerco a su balcón. La noche serena, era callada, lo único que se escuchaba era su respiración. Con solamente un camisón corto y su bata, recibía el viento frío.

El lugar siempre le pareció hermoso. Cuanto añoraba esos tiempo, en los cuales paso con su familia completa. No podía quejarse de su estilo de vida, ella lo había escogido. No echaría la culpa a su hermano o tío, pese al hecho de que fueron ellos quienes se opusieron a varias de sus decisiones.

No podía dormir por mas que quisiera, no se sentía cansado ni nada por el estilo. Simplemente el sueño no venía a él. Cansado de removerse en su cama decidió salir al balcón, quizás el sereno y el viento frío hicieran hacerlo dormir.

Vislumbro la luna llena que alumbraba, suspiro con desgano, pasaría uno o dos meses en esa villa tan solo para compartir con la familia del prometido de su hermana. También le habían dicho que al fin conocerían a la hermana de este. A lo cual le causaba una pequeña curiosidad.

No puedo evitar mirar a hacía al frente, de nuevo veía una lejana luz, también eso le causaba una curiosidad de saber quienes vivían en esa villa. Conocía a tres de sus vecinos pero nunca, de las veces que había ido ahí, noto o vio quienes residían, ya que nunca estaban.

Sus ojos empezaron a volverse pesados, el sueño empezaba a llegar.  
>Terry, fue a la habitación de su hermana, para desearle buenas noches. Al entrar no la encontró en su habitación, vio la cortina menearse por el viento, entonces supuso que ahí estaría. ahí la encontró, adormilada de pie. No pudo evitar reírse de su rostro, le tendió una pequeña sonrisa, pero su estado no solamente era por el sueño.<p>

-Entra, Romi, y duerme en tu cama- solo atino a asentir. Sin embargo a los tres pasos dado, noto como una gota roja salía de su nariz, su rostro se lleno de preocupación y miedo, se acerco a ella para limpiarle donde la gota roja dejo su mancha. Más al solo tomarla de su brazo, cayo rendida a él, no dormida, sino desmayada. La zarandeo para despertarla, su preocupación y miedo creció mas, al ver el hilo de sangre salir de su nariz-¡GEORGE!- grito a todo pulmón-¡GEORGE!

Los gritos se escucharon en toda la casa, haciendo levantarse de golpe al nombrado y al rubio. Corriendo escalera arriba, a la recamara de la castaña.

Daban las 12 de la noche, al fin de tanto esperar morfeo lo atrae a sus brazos, antes de caer dormido en el balcón, se dirige a su cama hasta dejarse caer en ella, ya estando en lo profundo, escucha algo, gritos de un hombre, o tal vez era un animal. O solamente su imaginación. Pensando en lo último se deja caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

La claridad entra en su habitación, la alegría de levantarse es su alarma. Temprano llamaría a su prometido, llamarlo así la hacía volar, contándole de su llegada antes. Había suplicado a sus padre, para viajar antes, aunque sea ella sola además sabía que su hermano estaba en la villa y él la cuidaría. Había hecho de todo, hasta convencer a Susumo de irse de viaje a Escocia. Todo solo para pasar tiempo con Terry, el hombre que amaba. y así también conocía a su cuñada, la cual parecía un misterio sin resolver. Ya que nunca la había visto, ni en fotografías.

Después de una ducha larga, bajo a desayunar. Encontrándose solamente con Boris y su padre, lo más seguro era que su hermano se levanto temprano, desayuno y salió, como siempre hacía.

-Buenos días, Papá- saludo con un beso de mejilla.

-Buenos días , hija- saludo Susumo

-Buenos días, Boris- el nombrado sonrío amablemente

-Buenos días señorita Candy-

-¿Kai, ya se ha ido a explorar los alrededores?- pregunto, tomando un poco de jugo de naranja.

-Tu hermano aún esta dormido- explico su padre, retomando de nuevo su lectura al periódico.

Estaba sorprendida de que su hermano no se haya levantado aún, él era el primero en hacerlo. No sabía de donde saco esa manía. -¿Enserió?- no lo creía- ¿esta enfermo?

-No- contesto Boris por Susumo- parece que su hermano, ha dormido tarde y esta recuperando su sueño.

-Vaya, curioso para ser Kai- exclamo. Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció, Boris solo esperaba escuchar los gritos del joven bicolor causados por su hermana. Candy se levanto subiendo los escalones de dos en dos, hasta llegar a la habitación de su hermano mellizo. No toco, quería entrar en la cama a su hermano durmiendo boca abajo.

Tapo su boca para no dejar salir su risita. Como le encantaba molestarlo.  
>Su respiración tranquila, empezó a pausarse, sus sentidos le decían que no estaba solo. Podía jurar que su hermana ya estaba enterada de que no se había levantando aún. Además su aroma a flores la delataba, lo sintió desde que abrió la puerta. Pero la dejaría jugar, hasta que el la asustara.<p>

Tomo distancia desde la puerta y corrió para brincar en la cama, solamente tomo mal calculo, en vez del colchón cayo encima de la espalda de su hermano, quien no esperaba ese golpe.

-¡Candy!- alzo la voz con dolor. La rubia, jadeo al escuchar ese tono de voz, su hermano podía ser cruel cuando quería e intimidaba y el ser su hermana no ablandaba las cosas. Como puedo salió corriendo, dejándolo solo en la habitación.

El golpe había sido fuerte, haciéndolo quejarse, pero no le dolía como debería de ser. Con el grito que le dio, de seguro no lo molestaría por lo menos hasta la hora de la cena.

Había dejado de escucharlo con las primeras 10 palabras, todo lo que diría ya lo había dicho antes. Entonces ¿porque se molestaba en decírselo de nuevo? Ya se sabía el sermón de memoria.

-... ¿porque no lo entiendes?- exclamo Terry

-Hermano- dijo suave- me lo has dicho millones de veces y creo que conoces mi respuesta-

Terry la veía como si tuviera dos cabezas- ¿Es que no te importa lo que te diga?- no entendía porque ella no prestaba atención a las indicaciones que le daban.

-Importa, me importa, Terry- explico- pero sabes lo que te diré. De nada sirve tenerme aquí encerrada, metida en la cama, tratándome como una invalida. Tu al igual que el tío y George, saben que siempre vuelve y cada vez más fuerte- sus ojos estaban cristalinos- no entiendes que solamente quiero vivir mi vida. Disfrutar de lo que nunca pude. Quiero sentir el aire fresco sobre mi rostro, que mis pies sientan el agua del lago. Eso es lo que quiero.

Terry iba a replicar pero una mano sobre su hombro de parte de Albert lo callo. Albert comprendía a su sobrina, siempre tuvo limitaciones. Y ella era de las personas que preferían estar al aire libre conocer lo que nunca han visto a estar encerradas como presas, no dejándola disfrutar. Saco un celular de su bolsillo-Toma Romi- se lo tendió- si tienes problemas solo llámanos ¿de acuerdo?.

Esbozo una gran sonrisa, tomo el celular asintiendo.-Terry, no te preocupes por mi, estaré bien, solo fue algo pequeño lo que sucedió ayer en la noche- para Terry era muy difícil pensar así, pero por su hermana lo haría, se esforzaría- te quiero y lo sabes- se abrazaron fuerte

-También te quiero, Hiromi- dio un beso en la frente, con mucho cariño

-Lo se, ahora ve a atender a tu novia, la que espera por la linea a que la atiendas. No la hagas esperar, recuerda que no te vera hasta dentro de un mes- con eso, salió de la villa, con un simple vestido rosa pálido, un lazo sobre su cabeza, sandalias y mucha alegría.

Salió sin que su hermana, padre o Boris se dieran cuenta, iría a sacar de su casa a su amigo Tala.  
>Caminar por el bosque le daba paz. Para llegar a la casa de su amigo pasaba por el lago que se encontraba en esos territorios. Llego a él y lo primero que vio fue el agua azul y cristalina, después a una joven que venía en dirección contraría a la de él. Vislumbro su cabello castaño, su vestido rosa, sus zapatos en su mano y escuchaba su suave risa. Siguió caminando, de seguro era alguien que residía por ahí. Rogaba porque no fuera la hermanastra del idiota de Tyson, Eliza Leagan.<p>

Pero Eliza tenía el cabello, largo y la joven que veía lo tenía corto. Estando más cerca de ella, la reconoció. No podía ser, era ella, a pesar de solo haberla visto una vez hace tres años, la reconocía. Era obvio que había cambiado, no mucho claro. Estaba un poco más alta, al igual que él había crecido. Sus curvas ahora estaban bien marcadas y sus pechos... se sonrojo de solo pensar en ellos, pero habían crecido también.

Tenía los ojos cerrados disfrutando de la naturaleza y no los abrió, hasta que sintió una mirada sobre ella. Gimió de frustración pensado que se había encontrado con el hermanastro del idiota de Tyson, Neal Leagan o con Archibald Cornwell, él era el peor, no la dejaba en paz y siempre vivía acosándola con aceptarle una cita. Abrió los ojos con desgano, al principio miro borroso, cuando su vista se aclaro, no podía creer lo que veía. Se notaba que el chico no había cambiado mucho, tal vez de estatura, pero su rostro, sus facciones y su color de cabello, seguían igual, al igual que su físico. Sonrío al verlo, era el primer compañero de platica que volvía a ver. Y eso que no tenía ni uno.

-Barto- dijo con su sonrisa.

-Dora la exploradora- aun se preguntaba, como fue que le dio ese sobrenombre. Sus labios se medio curvaron, no sonreía. Su rostro se tenso cuando la vio sangrar. Ella noto su cambio de facciones preguntándose que pasaba, pero al sentir como algo bajaba hacía sus labios comprendió y no solo eso también se tambaleo mareada.

Se acerco a ella para tomarla y hacerla sentar, que bueno que llevaba un pañuelo, para sí limpiarle la sangre.-Gracias- estaba agradecida por su acción.

-¿Estas bien? ¿que te pasa?- con su voz neutral pregunto

-Es la insolación, llevo bajo el sol varias horas- fue una respuesta rápida e inteligente.

-¿Que?- volvía a preguntar.

-Vine ante de tiempo- volvía a decirle- vine ayer, te extrañaba, además así pasaremos estas vacaciones juntos. Y quiero conocer a tu hermana- no sabía si sonreír o gritar. Estaba enamorado, no podían culparlo.

Albert había escuchado algo, solo esperaba que su sobrina se tomara bien esa noticia, ella quien había esperado mucho tiempo para compartir con su hermano. Solo debía esperar, para saber su reacción.

* * *

><p>Siento mucho haber tardado en subir el capitulo. Espero que con el próximo no me tarde mucho. Gracias por leer mis fics y sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto. Y buenas noches ya que para mi es la 1 de la mañana<p> 


End file.
